


Forward

by Martica



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martica/pseuds/Martica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble to see if I can actually write anything. Started with just the title and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

“Forward!”

She watched a group of soldiers march past. At first glance they appeared to be identical. They were skilled at matching their strides and they moved as a single unit. Their uniforms were just that, uniform. Their jaws were set. Their shoulders, pulled back. Their chests, puffed.

Their eyes, though, were their own. The colours ranged from light blues to dark browns. The lines around their eyes expressed a range of feeling. Some were clearly relaxed and at ease. Some, creased with tension. The strain of becoming a indistinguishable part of this whole creating a crack in the façade.


End file.
